Unforgetable Feelings
by AnimeloverNeko
Summary: I really suck at summaries but this story is my first. Kyo admits how he feels as well as Tohru Kuremo spies on them and tells Akito and Akito has a plan Akito is a girl. This story is on hold due to my school starting back sorry.
1. Chapter 1: How it all Started

**CHAPTER 1: HOW IT ALL STARTED **

It was a dark and gloomy day and Kyo was outside training and he was aware of his surronding he knew that he needed to train to get rid of this feeling in him he knew for a fact that it wasn't anger. It was a feeling for a certain brown head with big blue eyes. He didn't know how to tell her or show her, he didn't want to the curse is remaining and he knew that the cat was not to fall in love with anyone or anything. "I know that Akito would hate it if he knew my feeling for Tohru." he said to himself not realzing that Kuromo was in the nearby tree watching and listening to what he was saying. "I hate to do this to Kyon-Kyon but Akito would be very pissed to know that Kyo the cat has fallen head over heels for his beloved Tohru. Forgive Uo I really don't want to do this but i have to." he whispered to himself then fleeing before anyone noticed.

Kyo's POV

Huh who was that should I be worried?" Kyo asked turning around to see a tree branch waving up and down in the air. "Kyo, Kyo-kun where are you?" a soft voice called from inside the house inching closer to him. _I hate to listen to her voice i love it, its so soft smooth and its makes me go deep in thought. I don't ever want Akito to know i have a feeling that he might decide to hurt her. _Kyo thought. "There you are Kyo-kun i was looking all over for you." the burnnet said as she skipped over to Kyo. "Oh sorry Tohru didn't mean to worry you." Kyo replied. _How can she keep this smile in this kind of weather seriously in a storm where everything is blowing away she will most likey have a smile still on her face. I love that face of hers she is so cute when she smiles but i am never going to tell her that though it will only lead to where I embraessed myself. _Kyo-kun why don't you come in know I am making dinner now." Tohru replied looking down blushing. Kyo was staring deep in her eyes and he didn't noctice what he was doing until he saw her blush. "O-oh right i better come in then, so what is for dinner anyway?" Kyo said as he started to walk away. Tohru ran to caught up and replied. "Leek soup, I hope that is alright?" He saw how she was flinching when her eyes shut saying Leeks he knew he had horrible temper he had when he had to eat leeks. _I don't want her to be scared of me so I guess I will eat them this one time without a fight. I hope that someday she will learn the true reason why I hate leeks I guess no one knows the true reason. They all think I hate them for no reason and because of the taste. Huh what was that noice again?_ "Tohru do you hear something?" Kyo asked coldy staring at the trees again. "Huh what was that Kyo-kun?" "Never mind." He replied as he gently boped her on the head for spacing out again. _One day she is going to get kidnapped with this kind of attuide. _

Tohru's POV

I was out looking for Kyo again and I saw him training out when its about to rain he hates this weather I wonder why hes out there, _oh well as long as he is okay I will be happy. I wonder why hes always so mean around everyone eles but always so soft towards me when I look into his eyes when he stares at me sometimes and i see how much his eyes soften when he looks at me. I love this feeling of this tingleness it feels so great, Mom if this is what it feels like to fall in love I love it. I love Kyo-kun. Easier said then done. _"Kyo, Kyo-kun where are you?" _I always call him kun no matter what I feel like Kyo would be better but Kyo-kun seems to fit right. Why in the world would he feel the same way about me the only word on my mind right now is rejection. I am worried if I tell him that he wouldn't feel the same way about me. _

_ Leeks, why in the world did I make leeks I know that Kyo-kun hates leek why don't I think of this when I was cooking. I always close my eyes at this thought I know that he is going to explode when I make leeks. Huh there is no explosion what happen?_

Later that night (no ones POV)

"Tohru are you going to go on the roof tonight?" Yuki asked. Yuki has been calling Tohru by her name now not Miss Honda, Yuki hasn't told anyone why though and he has been clinging to Tohru though. "Huh oh hello Yuki-san I think I might head up now." Tohru replied standing up and bowing to Yuki for reminding her to go on the roof. "A-a-alright then Tohru don't fall okay and be careful on the roof." Yuki called. "Kay." Tohru called back heading down the stairs. Yuki signed. "I really love Tohru I wish she would relized that and leave that stupid cat alone and let him suffer he derverses it. I guess thats Tohru's decision though." Yuki said as he walked to his room and laid down and slowly feel asleep with Tohru's image in his mind.

"Hey Kyo-kun are you up here yet?" Tohru called out. "Huh oh Tohru its you I guess I am a bit jumpy today." Kyo laughed at his own comment and he knew why. He tried almost everything to get her off of his mind but nothing seem to work but he decided just to accept it and just think about her. "Kyo-kun are you alright you look a bit pale?" Tohru stated as she inched closer to him. Kyo saw this and scooted away trying not to transform and ruin this moment. "Tohru if you don't mind I would like to be called Kyo not Kyo-kun okay I think that we know each other enough that we don't need to address each other with an ending. Even though Kyo didn't call her anything except Tohru. He respected her and loved her. "Okay then." Tohru said with a smile on her face. Kyo leaned in a bit, Tohru looked away blushing furiously. "Kyo-ku- I mean Kyo aren't we a bit close?" Tohru asked looking at the sky. "Tohru I have something that I have been wanting to tell you for quite a while now I can't get it off my mind...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2:The confession and the runaway

**CHAPTER 2: THE CONFESSION AND THE RUNAWAY**

"I think I might have fallen in l-love with you." Kyo said stammering around the words. "You do well if you are admiting things I think I will tell you how I feel." Tohru said blushing madly like before. "I also have fallen in love with you." Tohru said as a weight lifted off of her chest. "You do?" Kyo said gazing in her big blue eyes as he blushed and looked away. "I have always loved the cat but not just because you are the cat I have fallen in love with you." Tohru said with her big goofy smile on her face. Kyo leaned in and Tohru didn't do anything except lean forward they gently touched lips. At first it was just a simple kiss but then it got more demanding and passionate. They sat there for minutes and in the bushes sat a pissed off Akito so Kuromo wasn't lying they are in love so I guess this is where the fun begins as Akito began to laugh Shigure came out of the house and saw Akito in the bushes slowly disappear with a smirk on his face. "Oh no this can't be good nothing good comes from Akito smiling." Shigure said as he looked on the roof and saw the little show he raced into the house to call Aya. As he was running into the house Yuki woke up from his nap and was heading to his secret base because the plants needed water becasue it never rained the storm passed and he got back from his student counil meeting only a few hours ago and was busy doing his homework. He was walking though the kitchen when Shigure almost ran him over, ironging him he walked outside and glanced on the roof to see the one he loved. His mouth dropped when he saw Kyo kissing Tohru and Tohru kissing him back and not pusing him off he was so shocked all he could do was run. Just run he didn't know where so he ran to Haru's house back at the Sohma's estate he knew that he shouldn't go there but he was never coming back to Shigure's house after seeing that sight.

The next morning Tohru woke up next to a sleeping body and to her surprise it was Kyo she blushed remebering the night before and her bare body under the covers with a thin sheet inbewteen them.

**((((FLASHBACK))))**

Kyo and Tohru came in though her window and Kyo went to his room and Tohru woke up and walked down to his room and they talked and then they went to the bed and sat down at first kissing then it became passionate and Kyo and Tohru fell back on the Tohru on the bottom of Kyo as the kiss deepen Tohru began to moan and then the clothes started to come off Kyo started to unbutton Tohru's school uniform(she never changed because she was doing homework not to long ago) and then the orange bra she then pulled his shirt off exposing his muslar abs and his other muslces Tohru pulled off her short skirt and he pulled off of his pants and then they put a thin sheet in bewteen them. Kyo then stopped. "Are you ready for this I don't want to pressure you into doing something that you don't want to do because we only said how we feel about each other maybe we should wait awhile." Kyo said with a frown. "Okay but we will do this someday. Alright." Tohru said in a new kind of voice part demanding and part happy. They laid there for a while and Tohru feel asleep even though Kyo wanted to continue the process of what just happened he didn't feel like Tohru was ready. And she would have also lost her innocence as a virgin.

**((((FLASHBACK OVER))))**

Tohru gently got out of his bed and sat on the edge pulling her clothes on as he began to wake he quietly pretend to be sleeping to watch her get dressed.

Kyo's POV

I knew that I was ready for sex but the real problem was that Tohru wasn't ready and I wasn't about to force her to if she didn't want to and besides we are still in high school only in our second year. I just woke up and pretending to sleep as I felt Tohru gently kicked her legs out of bed and slowly getting dressed. What am I thinking Shigure is the pervert not ME! I need to think straight okay after she is done I will pretend to get up.

Tohru's POV

Oh my gosh I can't believe I almost did it with Kyo I hope that nothing is going to be strange around us now I will hate it if our friendship is ruined I guess I can pretend that this never happened I will just tip-toe to my room and put a new uniform on its Friday so only one more day of school I don't want anyone to know about me and Kyo.

NO ONES POV

Kyo felt the bed lift up as he opened one eye after closing them thinking that he was a pervert he saw Tohru walking silently out of the room trying not to wake him and sliding the door back. He sat up in his bed thinking about last night again. _I am such an idiot I think I just ruined our relationship and friendship. _Kyo thought getting out of bed and putting a new set of his uniform on. As he was walking down stairs he sat down at the table and looked as a smirking Shigure came in. "What's with you and don't look at me like that." Kyo shouted. "Oh me sorry I was just wondering if you told my delicate flower last night how you felt. I saw you and Tohru kissing." Shigure said busting out laughing. "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU PERVERT WHY WERE YOU SPYING ON US?" Kyo shouted at Shigure. He stopped laughing for a second to tell Kyo to go check on Yuki and wake him up.

"Fine then." Kyo said getting up with his usual frown on his face and began walking up stairs as he bumped into Tohru. A bright orange cat landed in her arms. "Oh I am so sorry Kyo I didn't mean to bump into-." Tohru began. "It's alright I am sorry about last night." Kyo said as he jumped down and grabbed his clothes in his mouth and raced to Yuki's room one to change before Tohru saw her and also to wake Yuki and shove into his face that he finally won something against him. Everyone saw that Yuki also had feelings for Tohru and same for Kyo but Tohru didn't notice. Yuki's fangirls also saw this and they only got more and more jeleous and were getting more and more angry with her. They wanted Yuki all to them and not wanting to share him. They thought that they owned him. As he entered he saw no Yuki. So he went down stairs after waiting to change back and sat down and ate his pancakes and riceballs that Tohru made.

"So where is Yuki today?" Tohru asked. "Yes Kyo didn't you wake him up?" Shigure added on. "He wasn't in his room so I guess he left early this morning." Kyo replied. "No I was up early and I didn't see him leave I was acually writing my novel early to tease Mii again." Shigure answered with another smirk on his face thinking about teasing Mii again. "Well I don't know and care where that damn rat is." Kyo replied getting up and putting his dishes in the sink and began to wash. "Oh no we have to find him." Tohru said grabbing her bag and running out of the house. "Huh Tohru where are you off to?" Shigure asked as Kyo ran after her. He knew that her was faster then her and so he ran though the forest and decided to run in front of her and slow her down. "TOHRU SLOW DOWN!" he yelled. He finally cut in front of her and she stopped short tears running down her face. He gently pushed the tears off of her face and she buried her face into his chest. "Tohru you know I don't like it when people cry." "I-I-I am s-s-sorry but Yuki is gone and I am worried about him." Tohru replied sobbing harder. "We will look for him but first call the main house so they can keep a look out for him." Kyo replied. "Hai." was all she could say. She stop sobbing somewhat and Kyo picked up her chin with his thumb and his finger and gently pushed his to hers.

At first the kiss was nice and short. But then another kiss came and he licked her lips asking for an entrance and Tohru let him enter. He massaged her tongue with his and she moaned and started to explore his mouth and then they broke apart.

TO BE CONTINUED...

_**Thanks for reading **_


	3. Chapter 3: The Main House

**CHAPTER 3: THE MAIN HOUSE **

Kyo decided that they should go to the main house in person and see Akito even though he hated him he still needed to find Yuki for Tohru's sake. He loved her and would do anything for her. He turned around to see a still blusing Tohru. "Tohru I told you that you shouldn't be embassed about us kissing seriously I love you." he said as he laughed as she turned a brighter red then before. She was so embassed and felt guity that no one knew about them. She knew that it would cause more troble at school with the fan girls because Kyo had his own club too. She didn't want to cause any troble or be a buren to anyone. "Tohru be yourself." her mothers words raced around in her head as she became more and more light headed. Kyo turned around in time to see that she was falling. He grabbed her and held her close but not too close that it would count as a hug though. "Tohru you have a fever I told you not to get stressed out about things. You are sick again and Yuki is missing." Kyo said as he looked down at her. He picked her up bridal style and finished the walk to the main house running. As the gates open he immenidty ran to Hatrio's house. He knew that he would be there becasue even Akito wouldn't be up yet so Hatori wouldn't be needed.

"Hatori, where are you come quick!" Kyo shouted sliding the door shut almost breaking it. "Kyo do you not know how to knock I was trying to get ready to wake Akito." Hatitoi said coming out of his office. He dropped what he was doing as he saw Tohru in his arms. Kyo put her down in the middle of a guest bed. Hatiori took her temputure and gave her medicine then he took Kyo to the kitchen to talk to him and see how she got such a high fever. "Well Yuki is missing and we can't find him anywhere and she ran out of the house and when I caught up to her this is how I found her so I brought her here." he decided to change the story a bit he knew Akito wouldn't want to know that him and Tohru were dating. He knew that Akito would do anything not to let them continue dating he didn't want Tohru to get hurt. He would in all his might protect his beloved. "So nothing else happened? Are you sure?" Hatori asked with a confused look on his face as Kyo snapped out of his deep thinking. "Nothing else happened okay." Kyo said with a cold look in both his eyes and his expression on his face. "Don't worry I am not supecting anything bewteen the two of you its just that Akito was out late last night and I was wondering if anything happened that might have led him to the two of you?" Hatori replied. He instantly knew his answer by how fast and ironic Kyo answer he imaged the faces that someone would make if anyones beloved was in troble. Espically with Akito, he was the worst of the worst. He knew this becasue his eyesight in his left eye was just getting worse by each day. Since the incident with Kana and him and how they annoced that they were getting married that Akito had a fit and broke a vase( anyone notice that its always a vase or potery that Akito breaks and hurts someone with? Or is it just me? :p) and he hurt Hatori's eyes. He could still feel the pain on most days unless it was worst then the pain normally was.

"Kyo this isn't good Akito knew that this was going to happen I was wondering why Momejii saw Kuremo in the trees coming from the direction that Shigure's house was in." Hatori replied. "What was that jerk Kuremo doing and what was that brat bunny doing near the woods?" Kyo said as his expression grew into anger knowing that Tohru was in danger. He also knew that he was in danger and that Akito would proberly lock him up early. He could careless about himself right now though. "Calm down now!" Hatori shouted across the table as he continued what he was saying. Yesturday it was Thrusday and there was school Momjii decided to go and see and play with Tohru yesturday after school without telling anyone. He was heading that way when he saw Kuremo hoping tree branch to tree branch. Momjii decided to follow him and see what was going on so he followed. Kuremo didn't seem to relaize that he was being followed and Momjii for once stayed silent in fear for all his friends and Tohru. He told me when he heard what Kuremo said to Akito." Hatori signed thinking about what to do.

"Well what if we pretend not to be in love?" Kyo asked. Hatori thought a moment before what Akito probertly saw them doing on the roof. "If you were doing what I think you two were doing on the roof he will now that it is a scam to try to decieve you acually I have something that I have been meaning to tell you and the other young zoadic along with Tohru." Hatori said as a smirk spread across his face. "Huh what do you mean Hatori and this better be worth it." Kyo said. "I assure that it is." Hatori said as he pushed him into another guess room. "But school-?" Kyo said. "I already called you in when you first appeared I knew something big was coming up so I decided to call and just give you both a break." Hatori replied as he pushed Kyo into the king sized bed. "Alright I am going see." Kyo answered as he slipped into the big bed.

The day pasted by pretty quick Yuki appeared at school hoping not to see anyone to annoy him and no one did. He was wondering where Tohru was though. It slipped his mind though the day. At Shigure's house Hatori called and they talked about what and how they were going to tell all the zoadic and Tohru about Akito. They were dumb founded they finally decided that coming right out and telling them was the best thing. Shigure told him that he saw Akito stalking around in the bushes last night and saw what Akito was looking at. He wasn't surprised hat they were kissing he knew it would happen someday but not so soon. Maybe after Akito was gone might have been the best thing to do with the problem and waiting and dating then but love doesn't wait Shigure chipped in. "Aya come quick my love and see who is on the phone." "Of course my beloved anything for you!" Aya come running downstairs after seeing if Yuki was alright of course he never realized that Yuki was at school and not coming home for a while. He was wondering how Yuki was doing after hearing about Tohru and Kyo he knew that he loved Shigure's little flower too but Kyo was the first to get to here. _I guess that Tohru didn't feel that way about Yuki. Oh my poor little Nii-san I must find him. I bet that he will be so happy to see me(_**NOT**_) oh how I love my little Nii-san he is so happy with me right now I wonder how he will act when he sees me I will do anything to be determined to patch up the large gap bewteen us I feel like it has been patching up a little bit bewteen us I wish I never turned my back on him when he was younger. Oh my mistakes always come back and bite me in my butt don't they. OH WELL! Better hurry up and see Shigure now. _

Shigure was waiting in the kicten seeing Aya running to the run was hiralous he couldn't help but laugh at how he was running. "SHIGURE you could be a little nicer I really want to know and help out whats happen and also to check on our little flower. Shigure explained what happened on the way to school and where they ended up. Aya didn't know that Yuki was missing. He then frecked out! "Oh my little Nii-san he must be somewhere lost, oh he must be dying of thrist and hunger." Aya said in a sob voice. "For one Yuki is smart nad won't do anything stupid other than run to proberly the estate or Machi's house. And he is proberly at school right now so check." Shigure answered he hated seeing Aya like this so sad and depressed he knew that Yuki was smarter than what Aya was saying where he might be. But instead of running away from what he saw the night before I guess his feelings and sadness took over. He was running away from pain. I can never know the pain that Yuki feels from when he was younger no one wanted to deal with him and Akito abused him. Tohru was working on trying to heal him along the way I guess Yuki fell in love who wouldn't Tohru was one who was beauiful, and someone who put others in front of herself and she healed people when she thought and knew it was nessary.

"Huh where am I?" Tohru asked as she looked over at the spot next to her it was Kyo. _Why is Kyo sleeping next to me and where am I is the better question. _She quietly stepped out of bed and she felt a hand around her waist and looked behind her it was Kyo. "Hello I see that you look better and sorry if I frighten you when you awoke I was trying to tell you right away that I love you and that Akito knows about us." "WHAT AKITO KNOWS OH MY GOSH SOMETHING MIGHT HAPPEN TO YOU BECAUSE OF ME I AM SUCH A BURDEN." "Tohur calm down okay I am okay. At least know I can protect you and do anything for you and you know how I feel about you." Kyo replied after Tohru's outburst. _Of course typical Tohru worrying about others than herself, but this is one of the reasons I love her how much I do. _"Kyo so what do you want to do now?" Tohru asked with her genuine goofy smile. "Oh I think this." Kyo answered in a deep voice. He pushed his lips against hers they feel back on the bed. They continued for a couple of minutes until a knock on the door they broke apart and Kyo opened up the door and in came all the zoadic except Akito and Kuremo. Yuki was among them to and Tohru spotted him right away. "Yuki your back!" Tohru said as she ran and hugged him without transforming him. Yuki blushed as he looked away. Kyo pulled her back. "Alright since you all are here to see if Tohru is alright might as well get this over and done with. "Whats wrong?" Kisa asked hugging Hiro closer and closer. Hiro blushed and pulled her into a hug. "Well here it is!" Shigure annocenced. "Coming right out and saying it bold!" A stranger said as it entered the room with a shady figure trailing not too far behind. "AKITO!" everyone called out. "Yes its me and hello you fithy cat I see you found someone that loves you but I am going to ruin it. But first Shigure please continue." Akito replied with a smirk getting bigger and bigger. "Akito is a girl." Shigure said looking down at the ground. "WHAT!" Kyo called out along with a lot of mutters and gasps.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4: AKITO'S WRATH

CHAPTER 4: AKITO'S WRATH

"Akito what are you doing here?" Kuzuma asked as he walked in. He was a bit late becasue he had a problem with one of the kids that learned and trained at his dojo. "Well I see but you might now the sercet." Shigure said as he stood in front of Tohru and Kyo. Kuzuma releized what was going on bewteen the two of them.(Tohru is amazed and still blushing from only a few minutes ago. And Kyo is holding her hand tightly squezzing it once a while) Kuzuma jumped in front of both of them standing next to Shigure. "Ha if you think that you can protect those two you are wrong." Akito snarled out. Shigure cowered back and Aya gently slapped his back to let him now to regain his what he was trying to get though. Shigure then stood tall again. Kaugra saw that she had to protect Tohru she was useless in a fight. She was sweet and kind but she couldn't do anything in a fight. Kagura walked over to Tohru and held her other hand. Tohru glanced over and gave Kagura her kind loveable goofy smile. "Thanks." Tohru replied. Her smile vanished as Akito reached over and hit Shigure and Kuzuma and slapped Tohru. She held her cheek as she fought back the tears that she knew were about to shed at anytime. Kyo saw this and he grew pissed to where he ripped off his red and white bone bracklet. He hated Tohru seeing him like this becasue she knew that she was scared. His bones transformed and the smell of something dead and rotting over took the room. Hatori cluched his nose never before had he seen Kyo in his true form. Hiro and Kisa gagged and Momjii also cluched his nose but also ended up gagging. Kagura just stood scared out of her mind. Yuki turned away along with Shigure and Aya. Rishu just started blaming himself for everything before he was knocked in his side. Now was not the time for that kind of chas. Kuzuma fell to his knees tears steaming down his face. Kureno and Akito looked away also Akito out of disgust, while Kureno out of fright. Haru and Rin just stood and tried not to stare and gag. Tohru just stood there thinking he went insane and still holding her cheek now her tears were showing because he was scared of Kyo in this form. Kyo jumped over everyone and pinned Akito to a wall and knocked her unconious. "Shigure everyone should know now that you love Akito." Hatori said as Kyo slipped his bracelet on. Tohru embraced him tight knowing that he would turn into a cat. She would just have to accept that.

"What?" everyone called out. "What is it?" Kyo asked. "You t-two are h-hugging and Kyo isn't transforming!" A waken shocked Momjii shouted. "Huh, your right." Tohru replied. Kyo took this shock Tohru and pulled her into a large hug and gently kissed her lips. She stepped back blushing. Akito then woke up and pulled Tohru's hair. You broke my curse I was the one would was going to brake it! How dare you!" Akito yelled. Kyo and Yuki saw this and grabbed Akito and Hatori pulled out a handy shot of seratidate and Akito fell into Shigure arms. He felt so happy that he didn't transform into a dog. The curse was finally broken. Shigure never thought that this would ever happen. He brought Akito to her room and set her down on her cot. He laid down next to her. He knew ever since they were kids that he was densied for her. And he knew from the moment Tohru met Kyo that they were perfect for each other. Rin and Haru decided to go back out again. Hiro and Kisa are still together and shy like always. Hatori still hasn't found love again. Ayame and Mine decided to get married. Rishu is still apolzing for everything while Kaugra and Momjii started going out.(Wow) Shigure and Akito were now getting serious and they showed it. Shigure moved out of his house and into the main house to be with Akito. He left the deed with Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo. Uo and Kuremo were happy together. Haru and Kyo still went to the dojo and trained, there were only a few weeks left of high school they were now on their third year and they would be taking final exams soon. Kyo knew that this was the perfect time. (Yuki still hasn't meet Machi I am thinking of making a new charater for him.) Yuki and everyone was walking to school Kyo as always had his arm around her waist. Now they were both done blushing because they weren't embrassed anymore. The Prince Yuki fan club was always bothering Tohru still because she was with Kyo but Yuki was trying to stay around them at least 100ft away because they still didn't go up and talk to him.

"Hey Tohru!" "Huh oh Uo and Hana." Tohru replied. "Hey we just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to Hana's house for a sleepover on Friday a new girl Ren Miki is coming to our school and we decided to make her feel welcome." Uo replied. "Kyo I am coming to the dojo today to see Kuzuma okay." Hana replied. "NO ITS NOT OKAY ITS STUPID AND CREEPY!" Kyo shouted. The thought of Hana and Kuzuma together was kinda scary. He was double her age. "Oh Kyo its okay. I think that its a wonderful idea." Tohru replied. She gently put her hand on his shoulder and he calmed down completely. "Oh hello." A tall green eyed girl walked in her hair was short and she was wearing the skirt of the uniform about the lenght of Tohru's. She looked shy and it was proven as she talked barley above a whisper. Tohru heard her and turned and smile. "Hello." "Yo." "Hey." "Hello nice to meet you." "Huh oh hello are you Ren Miki I have never seen you before at school." Everyone replied. (Yuki was the nice to meet you. Still being like a prince.) "Yes I am Ren Miki, and I have no clue where to go." Ren said as confusion showed on her face. At this point the three girls surronded her. "Lets go we all have the same classes. Except those two they are Haru and Momjii they are a grade below." Uo said as she and Hana dragged her off to homeroom. Kyo took this time to grab Tohru when Haru and Momjii and Yuki all left to go to homeroom. Except once again like always Haru skipped homeroom and snuck in during period two.

"Huh Kyo we are going to be late." Tohru said as she tried to get back up with Uo and everyone else seeing them turning the corner and talking to Ren. "Don't worry we will make it we always leave early remember. I just wanted to say after school come right home with me alone and we are going out to a dinner tonight all expensives paid okay and no buts." Kyo said as he let go of Tohru's hand. "Bu-" "No Buts I said." Kyo said as he dragged her along. She was always spacing out at the werid times and now was not a time with only a few minutes to spar to get to homeroom and talk to their friends.

"Huh Tohru where did you go?" Uo asked. Tohru didn't want to tell where because she thought that it should be a surprise to her friends anyway and didn't want to trouble Ren Miki. So she sat down and put her head on her desk. Kyo was wondering what was bugging her but decided that she knew he was there and would do anything and she could tell him anything. "Okay class lets begin the lesson." The sensi said as she entered.


	5. Chapter 5: The Sudden Event

CHAPTER 5: THE SUDDEN EVENT

Kyo's POV

Today for sure I will ask her. I know I will but I better pick her up from work though or she will be walking though the forest alone. There are worst perverts than Shigure at there its hard to believe though I just hate and blame myself if anything happened to _my_ Tohru.

Normal POV

Tohru got out of work early and decided instead of calling Kyo on her cell phone that she got last year as a birthday present to surprise him and then for a change her take him out to dinner. As she began walking in the forest she heard a noise behind her she decided to pick up her pace as she only thought that it was a bunny or another small fuzzy animal. But before she could even start to run something hard hit her over her head she was knocked out cold.

_Where am I why is it so dark and cold. _Tohru thought. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in the cats prison. She knew who was behind this immedily she was clueless sometimes but she wasn't stupid. "Akito." she said in cold harsh voice. Akito knew that she had gotton stronger both pyhiscal and emional. Akito stood there being amused that she could now stand her own ground. "So you finally come to?" Akito said as Shigure appeared with no expression on his face. Hatori following behind in chains both of them. "Akito what did you do to them?" Tohru asked they now seemed like mindless drones. "Why whatever do you mean?" "Akito look at the-!" Tohru began shouting. Akito smirked "I still own them the curse might be cone but I sitll own them and you can never thake that away from me you hear!" She screamed. "Hatori erase Tohru Honda's memory NOW!" Akito yelled as Hatori started towards her. "No!" Tohru shouted as tears started to run down her face. All of a sudden out of no where the door was busted in. Smoke filled the room and Tohru was pulled off the floor and into someones arms. As the smoke cleared she opened her eyes to see Kyo holding on to her.

Behind him was the rest of the pre-zodic entered the room along with Saki and Uo followed by Kuzuma. Uo with her iron pole knocked Akito over the head and then turned to Kyo. "Lets get Tohru out of her carrot-top." Uo said in a yelling voice. Kyo just nodded. They all ran into two cars and drove to Kuzuma's house when Kyo put Tohru down on a bed to rest. He turned and walked towards the kitchen, he felt like he should been there sooner instead of just calling everyone after what he saw in the forest.

FLASHBACK

_Kyo was now about half way though the forest when he saw someones car there he reconized it immendly and ran off towards it seeing Akito with Shigure(still no expression something like brainwash). Akito had a pole in her hands and was approhing Tohru. Hatori was in the drivers seat. Kyo flinched when he saw Tohru fall to the ground with a soft thump after being thrust over the head with the pole Shigure picked her up and put her in the back with him. They drove off. _

_ Kyo raced to the house where Yuki was reading a book. He grabbed his collar of his shirt and explained what he just saw Yuki ran to the kitchen and immendly called Uo and Saki. Kyo called the rest of the former zoadic and Kuzuma. _

_ Uo brought the things that she kept from when she was in the gang and her handy dangy iron pole(:p i love that pole). They knew excatly where Akito would take her and what she would most likey due to Tohru he raced ahead of everybody and busted down the door. _

END FLASHBACK

"Kyo we need to get away from here I think I know a place too." Haru said holding Rin's hand. Rin was showing no expression but Haru knew that she was hurting she would never admit it but she loved Tohru too. "I know but where do you have in mind." Kyo replied. "Its far away and I don't think that Akito will find us if we are being tracked but its America." Haru said without any expression on his face. (for once not mean and using his head once again. My friend adores Haru though everything has to be black and white for her for me its orange. :p) Kyo slipped a riceball in his mouth and nodded his head. Kuzuma interuped "We will all go taking all belongings and money too." "Yes." "Alright." "Are you sure?" all these questions filled the room. "No problems alright we will leave immedly tomorrow night so get all money from your accounts in your bank and also grab what you want. We will leave at 8:00 pm sharp I will buy the tickets okay." Kuzuma added on standing up and going over to the sink to wash out the dishes. "Saki and Uo you two want to come too?" Yuki asked. "Of course where Tohru goes we go. Also becasue Kureno is also coming." Uo said. "I am coming too." All heads turned around to stare at Ren Miki. "Miss Miki what are you doing here?" Yuki asked standing up. "Don't bother you see I acually come from America I was sent here by my family for an exchange program and I want to go home." Ren Miki said as her face was covered by her bangs.

_ I guess someday I will ask her but I guess fate is telling me not yet. _Kyo thought as he entered his room. He laid down beside Tohru and gently kissed her. "Someday I will ask you and you will be mine forever and always. And no one eles." Kyo said as he put his arm around her waist. She stirred and snugged her back and head against his chest. "Good night Tohru." Kyo said.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6: The Long Trip

CHAPTER 6: THE LONG TRIP

"So here we are at the airport man its huge." Haru said as he stepped out of the dark car. Today was the day that all of the zoadic and Uo and Hana including Tohru were going to America to get away from Akito. She finally reached her breaking point to where she was going to do more than injury Tohru. Lucky Kyo was coming with everyone else. "What do we do about Shigure and Hatori. I really don't want to leave them here." Tohru said as Kyo grabbed her waist and pulled her into an embrace. Kyo loved being able to hug and hold her. "Well it looks like Akito has them under her control so they should be alright." Kuzuma said. "But my dear Shigure and Hatori how will I live without it?" Ayame said as he fake pouted. "Like I said they will be alright now hurry up or Akito might find out where we are going." Kuzuma said as he pushed everyone into the plane. They were talking about what was going to happen on the way they made sure that they got they right before it was about to lift off. They didn't want anyone to follow them espically Akito. Little did they know that the mindless drone Shigure was watching their every moment and that Akito was at the nearby smaller airport leaving at the same time. She wasn't going to let all of them leave her and betray her becasue of that little wrench Tohru. She hated her so much she was stealing her Zoadic away from her and she would stop at nothing to keep her away from them.

The plane trip took about 13 hours and when they reached the ground. Momiji was the first one out of the plane he had to much energy. Haru decided to give him sugar when he was on the plane. Kuzuma and Yuki signed Haru just laughed. Kyo just pulled Tohur into another hug he would never get tired of doing that with one hand on her waist he pulled her into a kiss and whispered I will always love you and I love your goofy smile now and always when they pulled away Tohru gave him and everyone around them her goofy smile. Kyo pulled her away and was leading out of the airport when they got out Tohru was surprised at all the traffic and all the different people walking down the sidewalks. "Wow look at all the different types of people." Tohru said as she flashed her goofy smile once again. "Of course America is kinda like a place where people feel safe." Kyo said. Kuzuma took Kyo here once and he loved it and he felt like Akito couldn't hurt or even touch him here. But this time was different he should have been locked up by now they were 18 and the other zoadics have also grown up as well Kisa and Hiro we 15 and Momiji and Haru and also Rin were now 17 and Kagrua was 20 and she went off to college she only came back to help save Tohru when Kyo called her. Kagura and Tohru became even closer friends, Kisa still called her Sissy and Rin didn't want to admit liking Tohru. Hiro was still protective of Kisa but now he matured to where he knew that when Akito was around that he should stay away from Kisa. Akito still knew that he loved her but decided that she would show Hiro punishment instead of Kisa. Ayame was still Ayame.( I really don't know how to describe Ayame)

"Taxi!" Kagura called out as she whistled into the streets a taxi immendaly stopped. When the taxi saw how many people were wanting to get into the small car his mouth dropped open. "Sorry but I am postive that I can't bring all of you at once so how about 4 of you at a time-." "Or we can just signal more taxi's." Tohru interupted. She wasn't the same Tohru that was always quiet she would offer her opion when she thought it would help. "Yes that would help my little riceball." Ayame called out. Tohru blushed and looked down. Kagura took that time to get more taxi's Uo helped. Kuremo grabbed Uo when Kyo grabbed Tohru and the 4 of them got into one taxi they were beggining to go when Kuzuma asked to drive to the location of the state of South Carolina more like the island of Hilton Head. "Alright I hope that you know that, that is a 3 hour drive from here." The taxi driver gave a sign he hoped that he didn't have to go far but just his luck stopping for a pretty girl only to find that she was already taken that now that they wanted to go to Hilton Head island. The next car held Haru with his arm around Rin's waist also Kuzuma and Hana. Not many people yet knew about these too. Yuki and Ren Miki were in the next along with Kisa and Hiro. Momiji and Rishu were in the last car along with Kagura and Ayame.(yep the last car has no one that is in love except Ayame would I might make in love with Mine they seem perfect for each other. Also Momiji and Kagura are going out so yeah.)

As the island appoarh Tohru put down her window and put her head out a bit she took in the salt air and signed she was so happy but she did miss Japan but as long as her friends were safe and as long as she was alright too. She did feel guity for leaving behind Hatori and Shigure though. But she had no clue or no did anybody else that she was with know that Shigure Hatori and Akito were all in a taxi about 3 miles behind them. Akito was listening to them and heard that they were heading to Hilton Head island and decided to see where they were going and head to the oppiose part of the island just to be safe that way no one knew that she was coming.

When they reached the dojo on the island Kyo got out and looked around and signed. "What great memories I had here I remember watching turtles eggs hatch, getting stung by jellyfish and also getting crashed by alligators." Kyo said as he grew more excited when he talked about it. He first came here to train but they stayed for a few months and nobody knew where the two of them went, but it turned into a vaction/training place. He loved waking up every morning to train they go to the beach and go biking it was something that he grew to love and now he wishes that he never left until he relazied that if he hadn't left he would have never met Tohru. He let out a sign again when Tohru and him reached his old room. It was decided that all couples would stay together they trusted them. Momiji and Kagura were starting to get more serious so they would stay together as well. Kyo wasn't happy about Hana and his master though he still thought that it was just werid and to him perverted. "Kyo is something the matter?" Tohru asked with her usual concerned face. "Huh oh no nothing is the matter." he replied as he lead her over to the bed. She sat down on the bed. And he reached over her and placed a passionate kiss on her and she realzied that the kiss was demanding for more even though she knew that she shouldn't but she did know when to stop so she allowed him to push her back onto his old bed. Before they knew it they were asleep he put his arm her waist possievly and wouldn't let anyone have_ his _Tohru _his flower_ he loved her with all his heart and wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt her. "Hahaha." crept from the shadows of his room. "Oh don't worry I won't hurt her for a while just hear this I don't care if you are asleep or awake I will find a way to make all of you suffer the same way I suffered. I will make you Tohru Honda and Kyo Sohma pay for breaking the curse with the love for the unloveable!" Akito practically shouted which made half the house wake up Kuzuma, Hana, Uo, and Kureno were the first there. They watched as Akito jumped out the window but before she left she whispered "Watch over those two closely my dear friends. I will NEVER leave them alone for now watch their backs and watch yours too. Wahhaha." Akito jumped out the two story house next to the dojo and next to the car that Hatori was driving.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7:Akito's Revenge

CHAPTER 7: AKITO'S REVENGE

"So what do you want to do?" Kyo asked as he and Tohru walked out of the house. Ren and Yuki followed. "I think going down to the beach will be fun as long as you want to." Tohru answered. "We are alright with it right Ren." Yuki replied. "Right lets go." Ren said as she grabbed Tohru's hand and started to drag her away. "Huh wait shouldn't I be walking with Kyo I feel like I should." Tohru replied trying to break her iron grasp that she had on her wrist. "Don't worry they are big boys lets go." Ren said as she got into the light white car. Everyone sweatdropped except Ren. They decided to get a white car instead of a black car becasue they didn't want to be reminded of Akito or the main house. Tohru did miss Shigure and also Hatori(she still doesn't know that Akito is there or shigure nor Hatori) and she misses Japan. She spent her whole life in Japan and to leave so abruptly she forgot to say goodbye to her mother and is starting to regret. The guilt is eating her away she would always tell her mother where she was going. But with Kyo there it didn't hurt as much and she also had all of her friends.

When they arrived at the beach it was packed. "Lets go over there." Yuki said as he pointed to a shady area that was around a palm tree. As they laid their stuff down Tohru and Ren took off theres wraps and Kyo and Yuki were amazed at what they saw. Kyo couldn't take his eyes away from Tohru and Yuki was the same he felt his heart speeden when he saw Ren in her binkini. "Hey Yuki are you coming. Lets go Tohru." Ren said as she grabbed Tohru again Tohru grabbed Kyo who grabbed Yuki. And off went the train with Ren in the lead.

"Momiji where are you taking me?" Kagura asked as she fake pouted. "Its a surprise." Momiji replied. "Hey are you two coming?" Kagura yelled over her shoulder. Haru and Rin had to come because after everyone except Tohru and Kyo were told about the Akito problem everyone had to have 4 people in a small group. Everyone now had their licenses except Kisa, Hiro, and Rishu. When Rishu was practice driving anytime he made a small mistake he would flipout and almost kill himself and everyone in the car aside form the people on the road.

"Akito sire we are here at the beach so what are you going to do about the two lovebirds?" Shigure said as he sat down the beach towels he was carrying. "All in time my dearest." Akito said as she laid down on one of the towels. "I have a plan and I wish to tell you it." Akito said as she pulled out a notebook and gave it to Shigure. "Step one is in plan."

"Akito and Shigure along with Hatori are all here I do not know where they are but somewhere on the island they are living." Uo said as Kureno pulled her into his lap. Kuzuma and Hana sat down around the table. "Kisa and Hiro are going to start school in a few days." Ayame sung around the table dancing. "Without Shigure here Ayame is even more annoying." Kuzuma said as he grabbed Ayame and poked him in the rib. Shigure taught him that a few years ago at New Years it was suspose to be for Rishu but it also served this purpose too. "Wow I like that please teach that to me?" Uo said standing up. Kureno put Rishu over his shoulder and brought him to his room. "So what were you going to tell us when you brought us for the first reason?" Hana replied. "Well lets start from the begining with the curse." Kureno said coming back in sitting down. "This may take a while." Kuzuma said.


	8. Chapter 8:Plan in Action

CHAPTER 8: PLAN IN ACTION

"What do you mean that you were all cursed? And you never thought to tell me your girlfriend about your curse?"Uo yelled across the table at Kureno who was looking down. He knew that if he told her that she would flip out but he had no other choice they were now involved in this giant mess and they couldn't get out now. "Yes we are. We couldn't tell anyone because Akito told us that they wouldn't accept us and she was wrong." Kureno replied. "So are you one too?" Hana asked Kuzuma. "No I am not Kyo and Yuki were though along with mostly everyone else here including Shigure and Hatori. Although I adopted Kyo because no one did accept him due to the fact that he was the cat." Kuzuma answered trying to explain everything. "What about this Akito person?" Hana asked next. "Well she is a cruel woman she will do anything to get what she wants even if that means hurting or killing someone. She will do anything and I do mean anything." Hiro said as he came in holding Kisa's hand. He was enjoying not being around the main house where the maids were spying on them and where Akito would hurt Kisa.

"You two also know Akito's wrath wow and still young." Uo said standing up. "Let's go and kick Akito's butt then." Uo said charging for the door. Kureno stood up alongside her and grabbed her and pulled her back trying to hold her back. "CALM DOWN UO!" Kureno shouted. "Huh?" Uo said as she regained her cool. Everyone including Hana who sensed the waves knew that Akito was still very strong ever since the curse was lifted she was better especially with Hatori by her side along with Shigure. "Why shouldn't I, Akito is after our best friend Tohru and also after orange top because they are together why, is there anything wrong with that. I need to put that woman straight." Uo shouted back once again losing her cool. "Just calm down Arisa." Yuki said as he and everyone else walked in. They just arrived back from the beach. Momiji, Kagura, Haru, and Rin were still out shopping somewhere. Momiji most likely for more normal guy clothes since ever since he and Kagura started going out. Ayame also woke up and Rishu decided to come down with Ayame to see what all the yelling about and apologize about this. (Still thinking everything is his fault.) "Oh looks like everyone is almost here." Kuzuma said putting down his phone Kagura just called and said that they were almost there.

Tohru and Ren decided to go and take a shower since not everyone was there yet and so they would be clean of sand and not sweaty either. Kyo and Yuki sat down at the table near Kuzuma. Yuki refused to be anywhere near his older annoying brother and since he and Kyo were getting along a lot better they knew that it was the best thing so that they wouldn't be near Hana, out of control Uo and Kureno who was busy still trying to hold her back. Kuzuma was the best bet to understand what was going on. "Hey Kuzuma what in the world is going on with Yankee?" Kyo asked harshly as he tried to block out Uo. "Oh she is trying to go and get Akito." Kuzuma replied with a sign that escaped his lips. Kyo face just turned as white as a ghost the one time he thought that him and Tohru were safe was the one time that they were in actual danger. Kureno got fed up and sat down and pulled a surprised Uo with him. With that the bicker ended and it got silent everyone waited for Tohru and Ren to get out of the shower and for Momiji and everyone else to show up. Momiji almost broke down the door trying to get inside he had sugar when they were out shopping Haru decided it would be funny to see the look on Kyo's and Yuki's face when they saw a hyper Momiji. Haru couldn't help but laugh when he thought about it. He knew that they would ask who gave him sugar even though they already should. Rin didn't mind helping either anything to get her mind off of this island. It was so beautiful she didn't like it because it didn't feel right it was too humid and too sunny along with the heat it was unbearable to her. Everyone else loved it except of course Akito she hated everything including the cat from the zodiac and the girl who fell in love with the post zodiac cursed cat Tohru.

"Alright now that everyone is here I have thought of no better perfect time to tell all of you. Akito has followed us to the island in search for all of us and mostly for Tohru and Kyo. We must do anything to protect each other. I know that she will be trying to strike. Only four of us do know why I suggest that we keep that reason a secret still due to the fact that we do not want to scare you." Kuzuma said with another sign leaving his lips. He hated doing long speeches. He loved being a cheerful full of fighting Kuzuma. He thought that Kureno could finish doing all the talking. He turned to look at Tohru the last person who had not known about Akito being here and she didn't look alarmed at all she still had a smile on her face. That's the Tohru that everyone knows and loves.

"We must find a way to keep Akito away. She has been getting healthier and healthier with Shigure and Hatori by her side. There has to be a way to snap one of them out of the brainwash that she put those two in." Kureno continued seeing that Kuzuma didn't enjoy doing speeches no one really does but this time he would just have to put up with it. "Why don't we try to do an ambush or a surprise attack on her?" Momiji called out.

"Momiji for starters those two things are the same and because it's stupid Akito will see right through it." Kyo replied harshly he knew that Haru gave him sugar because he was running around the room nonstop.

"Yeah but think about it. Akito thinks that we are still scared of her right so it would work I say that she wouldn't see it coming." Momiji replied again still running. Kagura caught him by his shirt and place him in a nearby chair and Ren brought string over. They quietly tied Momiji up as the rest began discussing what would be best to do. "We can't just keep running away from Akito like we always do or she will come and take these two away without a second thought." Yuki said as he glanced over to Tohru. He always thought of her as a sister that he never had and with a brother like Ayame he wished that she was his sister. "Oh my little brother you are so right!" Ayame shouted. Everyone wished that Hatori was here to shut Ayame up. Shigure would help only to think of a plan but mostly to keep Rishu quiet as well. But Shigure wouldn't help too much because he was still in love with Akito himself he would most likely give them all away so they were glad that he wasn't there and he would cause trouble with Ayame as well.

"Actually I think that it is best if we keep low profiles that way we will not gain any unwanted attention to us." Uo said standing up. Tohru stood up as well. "I think that we should all rethink what we wear I say that we all get new clothes and get them for our gender. So Momiji and Rishu I am sorry but try getting guy clothes." Tohru said with a small smile trying to contain her giggling as Momiji frowned. "But Tohru I already wear them can't I get girls clothes back please?" Momiji pleaded. "Nope we are going to listen to what Tohru says." Yuki said standing up. "Hump always agreeing to what that girl says huh Yuki?" Hiro said. "Hey shut up Hiro now listen to what Tohru is saying." Kyo said towering over a Hiro. "Fine." "Sissy when are we going to go?" Kisa asked after Hiro. "Well how about now since we are all here we basically all have our driver's licenses and we can drive. We do have four cars, so let's see who wants to drive?" Tohru muttered instantly Momiji's hand went up. Kagura put it down and put her own hand up she knew well that he was too hyper to drive. Kyo would drive Tohru along with Ren and Yuki decided to join so he wouldn't be stuck with his annoying brother and to be near people he actually liked and Ren. Kagura took Momiji, Haru, and Rin. Kuzuma took Hana, Uo and Kureno. Ayame took Rishu, and the young couple Kisa and Hiro. "Great so we get stuck with over dramatic and also the one that never shuts up."(Actually they both do that Rishu and Ayame: D) Hiro said as he put his hands up to his face he was starting to get a headache from the two of them and it was really bothering him. Maybe after shopping Kisa and him could go down to the beach he thought. "Hey Kisa want to come to the beach after we are done shopping they won't mind I am sure we are 15 now." Hiro said as he looked into her eyes.

Shopping didn't take that long for all the guys and Tohru, Ren, and Kisa. But Ayame was making such a big deal and scene out of it. Kuzuma then stepped in trying to shut Ayame up. (Btw if I ever see Ayame anywhere I am going to run away. Far Far away.) "Sissy would you mind if me and Hiro went out to the beach by ourselves?" Kisa asked. Tohru bent down and hugged her and said. "Oh course not but be careful." Tohru stood there waving until they were out of sight. Wow they sure are happy together Tohru thought. Kyo walked up behind her and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. She loved him and he knew it in that kiss he felt all the emotions that she was feeling. Happiness, Joy, Sadness, and fear. She was happy for her and Kyo and she was always joyful. She was sad from missing Japan even though she still had her friends and had much to be thankful for she always is so thankful for everything though (I do mean everything) and she was fearing Akito finding them and taking Kyo away. She was so scared of her right now that she couldn't think straight. "Hey my little rice ball Yuki and Ren are done are you ready to head back?" Kyo asked stepping back to gaze into her eyes. "Huh of yes of course let's go." Tohru said as she grabbed her bags and walked with Kyo back to Yuki and Ren. They easily found the car and headed back.

At the beach it was pretty packed Hiro was having trouble seeing if they could find a spot on the beach to lie down. "Right over there Hiro." Kisa pointed it was a shady area cover by a dense bushy area. Perfect if you trying to get no sun but he decided to go if Kisa wanted to go there. When they arrived they spread out the beach towel that they just bought it was pink and blue towel. Kisa patted the spot beside her and he blushed as he sat down he didn't want her to see him when he blushed so he looked away. "Hiro is something wrong you always look away after I make a gesture I am sorry if I am prying into your life I just want to know if something I am doing is wrong." Kisa asked as she tried to look Hiro in the eyes. "It's just that Kyo and Tohru are able to show how they feel whenever they like but anytime I start someone always comes and interrupts us. I am sorry but I love you I have and it's my fault why Akito pushed you that time. I told her that I loved you and she hated that fact and got mad. I am so sorry." Hiro said as he looked at the ground he felt like the dirt after he admitted that it was his fault that she got hurt. Kisa decided that it was now or never she leaned in and gently kissed his lips. He was not expecting that and was taken back she felt him tense up but then he relaxed and leaned in and helped her out. A few feet behind the bushes was Akito the plan was in action she was ready to begin. "Hahahahaha." Evil laugher rose around the two teens. Kisa knew who the laughter belonged to as well as Hiro Kisa clutched onto Hiro's shirt and began to sob knowing that something bad was going to come out of this. Hiro tried to comfort her. But it was no use he felt like crying to but he knew he had to be strong for Kisa. He closed his eyes seeing no one was around this was all his fault again he thought. I can't do anything right this is all my fault Kisa is going to get hurt and I can't do anything to protect her if I do I will be punished and most likely killed and then she will be hurt worse we have to stay together. This is my entire fault I will never forgive myself. Hiro thought. "Good night kiddies." Akito called out before they felt a sharp pain it was drone Hatori he just sedated the two of them. "AKITO!" Hiro called out one final time before he fell into a deep slumber. You will pay.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	9. Chapter 9:Kisa and Hiro Kidnapped

_CHAPTER 9: HIRO AND KISA KIDNAPPED_

"_Kisa and Hiro went to the beach this is bad because I spotted Akito at the beach!" Kureno yelled at Tohru. "HEY DON'T YELL AT TOHRU IT WASN'T HER FAULT!" Uo shouted standing up beside Tohru protecting her from an angry Kureno. "It is my fault because I told them that they could go." Tohru said looking down at the ground thinking it was all her fault. "Hey knock it off don't blame my girlfriend if you knew them better you know that Hiro would do anything to protect him and Kisa." Kyo said stepping in-between Uo and Kureno. Uo looked like she was ready to attack her prey by the way she looked at Kureno. He could careless though he just wanted Kisa and Hiro to be out of the clutches because he knew that Akito now had the upper hand. He didn't want anyone else to get hurt especially innocent people; Uo and Hana were now a giant part of this battle because of their love for some of the Sohma's. Tohru was always a part of this from the start and she wanted to help all she could. Right now all she thought was that she was being the worst person in the world she let Hiro and Kisa go to the beach without anyone and Akito kidnapped them. They could always take Akito to the police but then they would be dragged into this battle as well they didn't need anyone else finding about their post-curse._

"_Akito is just going to use them. He-She will not hurt them." Kuzuma said joining the conversation. He knew that she might hurt them but to put their minds at rest a little white lie was necessary. "He will hurt you and Tohru if she does get ahold of you two. So I say for you two to keep the lowest profile." Yuki said holding Ren's hand as he led her into the room. Ren knew that something bad was bond to go wrong because nothing ever came right from someone being chased but for the two youngest to get kidnapped and taken away that was just wrong beyond wrong. "Hey seriously don't yell at Tohru how was she supposed to know that Akito was here she just learned today hello you people decided not to tell Kyo and Tohru until today. How were they supposed to know this could have happen any other day too you know." Ren stepped up and spoke. "It truly isn't her fault and you are making her think that it is well stop it that is just mean and cruel. You know Tohru how do you think that she feels I bet that she is blaming herself for all of this." Ren restated as Yuki stood behind her. Everyone looked at Tohru and she looked up and then didn't look back and ran out of the room and house._

"_TOHRU." Kyo shouted he ran out of the house after her. Tohru kept running and running until she couldn't stop when she actually looked up to see where she was (she was crying and wasn't paying attention she could have run into a pole or tree.) she saw the beautiful sun setting on the beach. Kyo finally caught up to Tohru who knew that she was so fast when she was upset she should've went out for track. "Tohru wait up please don't listen to what they said it is not your fault why they were kidnapped alright." Kyo said in-between pants his hands were on his knees. "I-its j-just al-all my fault Th-that they a-are k-k-kidnapped." Tohru said as her eyes began to water once again she felt like running away from the world but the world would not stop following her anywhere she went from Japan and to the US too._

_Kyo didn't waste any time he slowly walked Tohru and he picked up her head with his thumb and index finger and he gazed down on her and he picked up his other hand and gently wiped away the tears he then pressed his lips to hers and they stayed there for a while. "So how are you two doing it's been awhile since I have last saw you and Tohru you look much more courageous than before." Akito stepped out of the shadows followed by Hatori in his usual attire and Shigure holding chains behind Shigure it was Kisa and Hiro. "Sissy run away from this place quick!" Kisa shouted trying to get closer to Hiro. Hiro was bruised all over his body when Kisa was clear of any bruising showing so far. "Yes get closer to Hiro so he will get your beating. "Kisa and Hiro run away we will be fine." Tohru shouted back stepping forward trying to get as close as she could to the two teens. Akito side stepped to where she was in front of Tohru. "Going somewhere Honda-san?" Akito asked as a smirk spread across her face. "Yes to save my friends Akito." Tohru said proudly. _

_Akito grew very angry with her and grabbed hold of her hair. Tohru was determined not to cry over something so small she was sure that Akito was never going to change she was given another chance at life to live long and have a family. To make friends and to make amends to all that she hurt. She could apologize to Hatori and the other zodiacs but she chose not to. Tohru was sure that she deserved no pity due to the path of life that she chose now. _

"_Nothing you do can hurt me." She stated under her breath. Akito's eyes glared at the young adult she knew that she was right but she can hurt the others and by that she will hurt Tohru she decided that she would take Kyo and Tohru right then and there. The sun was setting and people were eating dinner right then. Everyone was at the Sohma house except one girl. Ren she decided that Tohru might need help from a girl too so she snuck out of the house and followed the running Kyo. She ran in hid in the trees that way they didn't see her as she hid she heard rustling behind the bushes that they were in front of all of a sudden Akito, Shigure, and Hatori along with Hiro and Kisa were out. Hiro in Kisa were in chains and Ren's mouth dropped wide open. Hiro was all bruised she knew that Kuzuma was lying but she hoped he wasn't but he was. What surprised her the most was when Tohru stood up for her friends and when Akito grabbed her hair. Akito was mean and cruel she would do anything to get what she wanted and this wasn't going to stop her. _

_She watched silently as Hatori came close to Kyo and Tohru he pulled out a giant sedate needle and poked it into Kyo then into Tohru, Kyo tried to get away from Hatori but to no avail he couldn't Tohru accepted it she knew that she couldn't get away she just let it happen. _

TO BE CONTINUED….


	10. Chapter 10:Normal Hatori

_CHAPTER 10: NORMAL HATORI _

"_Huh where are we what happened?" A drowsy Kyo asked rubbing his forearm as he awoke. Everything after Kisa and Hiro were kidnapped was a big blur. Akito. "Huh Tohru where are you Tohru?" Kyo started flipping out. He knew that Hatori still was able to wipe memories he knew that Tohru was in danger. "Huh Kyo? What's wrong?" Tohru asked extending her hand out to help him up. "It looks like Akito just wants us to be locked up here." Tohru said as he jumped up. He quickly put an arm around her waist and hugged her. After a minute of that he stepped back gazed in her eyes again. And pulled her into a deep kiss, she tensed up by surprised and automatically tensed down. They pulled away as they heard someone walking by their cell. "So I see that the two groups of lovebirds are awake now." Akito said as a drone Shigure followed behind her. It seemed like Shigure was still head over heels in love with Akito and it showed. Hatori still had no one. Tohru often wondered if he wished that Kana could ever come back and still be in love with him. Anytime Tohru heard the sad story she would always break into tears. "AKITO what do you plan to do with us?" Kyo asked he shot a glare in her direction. "Oh nothing other than having both your memories erased by the pre-dragon Hatori." Akito replied with a smirk. A sinister laugh came from her mouth. Tohru was shocked at the fate that awaited them. Shigure took off the lock that was on the cell. (They are in a dungeon like cell in the basement of Akito's house. It might happen to someone or it could not.) Akito pulled out a chain that Kisa and Hiro were in to when they saw them on the beach. As they were chained up they both had thoughts on their head. What is going to happen, and more one of them including how did people not notice Kisa and Hiro chained up. Kyo shook that thought out of his head he had more important things to think about. Tohru begin the main thought of his mind. Akito pulled them down a long hallway and took a turn into a dark room. In the center was the drone Hatori sitting with his hands ready to erase their memories. Shigure pushed both Tohru and Kyo to the ground and Hatori got his hands ready. Tohru started to let tears fall from her face as well as Kyo. Hatori looked deep into their eyes and snapped out of his brainwashed trance. _

"_Kyo and Tohru what in the world are you two doing here and where am I." Hatori asked truly confused. "Hatori do what I say erase their memories." Akito snapped. Hatori looked up and at Akito and quickly relized what was going on and quickly took his hands away and jumped off the floor. He reached his hands for Tohru and Kyo they both quickly took them without giving a second thought. Hatori turned around after helping them up and picked his hand up and jogged up to Akito placed it against her head and in 10 seconds her memories of what just happened and kidnapping Hiro, Kisa, Tohru, and Kyo were erased. She fell to the floor with a thump. Hatori once again took Kyo hand and he took Tohru's would was standing there in a trances of her own. As she looked up she saw Kyo was pulling her along and she was overjoyed that they still had their memories. "We have to find Hiro and Kisa I myself only remember a few things about what happened when we are. Like this is North America and also that Akito is pissed off at you two and the rest of the zodiac and also that he kidnapped Hiro and Kisa. I know that he also kidnapped you, you two would never come here willingly." Hatori said as all three of them ran into the cell again. There was Kisa and Hiro sleeping. Kyo picked up Hiro while Tohru carefully carried Kisa out of there and out of the house. "Let's take that white car over there." Kyo pointed out. Hatori ran to the driver's side while Kyo and Tohru put the two in the back. Tohru got into the backseat along with those two while Kyo took the passenger's seat. Kyo looked back when they were far away from Akito's house and saw Tohru, Kisa, and Hiro all fast asleep in the back. "So do the others know that you two were also kidnapped?" Hatori asked as he drove the silent car. "Right now I could care less Kureno blamed Tohru for Kisa and Tohru begin kidnapped I wish that I didn't have to go back." Kyo said as he stared out the window. "Well this will cheer you up you aren't going to go back for one I have a feeling that you and the other three shouldn't Akito would just keep coming after you so I say another state would do us all a favor one that Akito would not think about looking in." Hatori stated as he put the air on. It was the middle of summer and it was burning hot outside. "Really what state?" Kyo asked as he turned his head to look directly into Hatori's eyes. _

"_She will think that you would try to get away from her so be right under her nose not too far away I was thinking North Carolina. The western part of it that way we don't have too much heat of storms. Like here." Hatori said with a small laugh as he ended the sentence. "Hmmm so be right under her nose I like that." Tohru said as she awoke with a yawn. "But what will the others do if we don't go back?" Tohru asked. "We can't have any contact with them or they might give us away." Hatori replied taking a sharp left turn. Hiro bumped his head on the window and awoke. "Okay who did that?" Hiro asked more like snapped. "Oh sorry Hiro." Kyo said with a smirk. "Great I have to live with two other guys that are both in the rebellious stage why me?" Hatori asked himself. "Sorry Hatori." Tohru said as she once again looked out the window. What a peaceful place too bad that we have to leave, but I really want to say "hi" to my friends I guess I am mad at Kureno for blaming for getting Hiro and Kisa kidnapped. Oh well I will think about this later. Time for more sleep I think we wouldn't be there for a while. She laid back against the seat and fell into a deep peaceful slumber. Anywhere Kyo was with her she always felt safe and protected._


End file.
